Christmas changes things
by xStarOceanNelx
Summary: Nothing developed over last christmas' little scene, but this year Brennan thinks it is all going to change somehow. Oh if only she knew what was in store for her.
1. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: well its been said a thousand times before, now a thousand times again, I obviously do not own bones or any of the characters in this story. Heh we all wish we did though right?**

**

* * *

  
**

It was the 24th of December, better yet known as Christmas Eve, and the Jeffersonian was finally closing for the next two days. The team had finished identifying the last of the remains that were shipped over a few days ago, and now it was time for the team to go and enjoy Christmas.

Caroline, as well as other higher authorities, had arranged for their whole lab to go to party on Christmas day. Nearly everyone was going, although many had no other choice. It was hard working at the Jeffersonian, so many over hours and when sudden mass murderer cases came up everyone had to cancel their plans and work on the case until it was finished no matter what the weather or event was.

Booth originally hadn't taken interest in this costume party since he was to have Parker for Christmas until yet again Rebecca called and explained that they were off on vacation again to another holiday resort her boyfriend had booked, and if it wasn't bad enough, they weren't coming back till late January, meaning a lonely Christmas and start to the new year for Booth.

Angela was in Brennan's office, trying to pry her off her laptop and out of those steel doors.

She had been too caught up in her research that the Christmas party had slipped her mind and now she had less than 24 hours to find an outfit. That was where Angela came in, and she wouldn't have found out Brennan was costume-less unless she didn't keep nagging at her all week to consider attending.

Brennan sighed and closed the lid of the laptop. She didn't really have much to look forward to, she didn't really have a family to spend Christmas with and the party seemed more nerve wracking than exciting since she came to terms with the fact that she was not particually one who was good at socialising.

Angela grabbed her best friends arm and started pulling her along as fast as she could with three inch heels on.

Booth was heading downstairs when he saw a distressed Brennan pacing rather quickly right behind Angela who still had a firm grip on her.

"Bones!" he called out to her and raised his arm as Brennan and Angela had over taken his pace fairly quickly.

"Uh cant talk now, see you tomorrow!" Brennan shouted and waved back at Booth, nearly tripping over her own two foot since she wasn't looking where she was going.

He shook his head and smiled at the dispersing scene of the two girls quarreling, then set off to go to the car park.

"Head over heels in love eh?" Angela remarked once they had lost sight of Booth. Brennan looked at her with a confused expression, then to only roll her eyes when Angela wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"I'll forget you said that" Brennan replied, yet with a faint smile on her face. The pair hopped into Angela's car and off they went down the high streets to find any local costume store that would be open on Christmas Eve. Fat chance.

However one brightly lit shop caught Angela's eye and the car suddenly swerved and parked carelessly upon the pavement. Brennan didn't like the look of the shop. It was a corner shop, looking a bit rough and tacky on the outside and considerably crammed on the inside.

But it was either this or no costume, and she knew Angela would not get back in that car without having bought her something to wear to this party that she desperately wanted to go to with her friends.

The pair walked into the shop, with a little chime from the bell above the door ringing to let the shop keeper at the back know that he finally had customers that night.

A five foot seven, middle aged man with black greasy hair scrambled from the back of the shop and had a massive toothy grin plastered on his face when he saw that he had two beautiful women to himself in his shop.

"How can I help you two lovelies at this fine hour eh?" He beamed. His grin just kept on getting wider and wider which showed off his numerous yellow and black teeth which were a disgusting sight to behold.

"My friend here needs a last minute outfit for a party tomorrow" Angela put her hands on Brennan's shoulders and pushed her forward, earning a sly grin from the man.

Without a word he went to the clothes rack labeled "Christmas gear" and pulled out three outfits.

The one on the far left was a reindeer costume, the middle was a long Mrs. Claus robe and the one on the far right was a reasonably length elf suit which came with fake stick on ears.

Angela raised one eyebrow and bit hard on the now flavourless gum she had been chewing for a long time.

"I'm thinking more along the lines of the middle one, but one that would accentuate her figure, not add 10 pounds and make her look granny-fied" Angela stated.

"Oh we have plenty of them" the greasy haired man winked and pulled out another three outfits matching Angela's description.

This time there was a shorter elf dress with more skirt to it, a female reindeer outfit which showed amounts of skin, and a red dress with white fur trimmings outlining the bust and bottom of the dress.

"Okay no to elves, Brennan dear that would just be an insult to you" Angela rambled on, making Brennan laugh. Angela was one with fashion and it was humorous to hear her opinion on bad fashion statements mainly because she took it so seriously and some of the things she comes out with in that mood just automatically make it funny.

"And the second one" Angela tutted, closing her eyes and shaking her head "You'd be more covered up wearing your underwear than that. Besides you want to leave a little mystery for the eye, unless that is Booth has a fetish for reindeers then be my guest" Angela earned a gasp from her best friend who was standing not too far away. She bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh at the poor woman who was trying desperately to gather her thoughts.

"But without any further adduce, we will be trying on the third one please" Angela grasped the outfit out of the mans hand and led Brennan to the tiny curtained changing room near the back of the shop. After a few minutes, the curtains opened to reveal Brennan in that very dress Angela had chosen. The dress wasn't even half way above her knees, but on Brennan it still looked a lot more modest than if anyone else were to wear it. The bottom of the dress was puffed out at the end so it gave her more of the look like a prom dress were to puff out, but this dress was a hell of a lot more shorter. The white furry material outlined the bust of the dress in a curve, pretty much like the top of a heart.

Angela had also grabbed a few extras off the shelf to add to the outfit. She made Brennan put on a pair of candy cane stockings that went up around three quarters of her legs, with medium sized bows. The leather boots she wore were red with white lacing, which went well with the stockings. She didn't want the boots to be too far up the leg since it would take away she shape the stockings gave to her legs, and it looked much better. Angela also made her wear red gloves that went up three quarters of her arm, with white fur at the rims which matched her dress.

The man was standing there gawking at her, and then attempted to make suggestive remarks.

"Okay okay nothing to see here" Angela raised her voice and frowned, stepping in front of his view so that Brennan could rush back into the changing room with whatever dignity she had left.

A few moments later, Brennan was back in her usual clothes and had the dress and other pieces in a bag which Angela grabbed and took to the counter. In a matter of seconds everything was paid for as a treat from Angela, and with a quick "thanks and bye", they were out of that shop and back in the car.

"Well that was mildly disturbing" Brennan frowned while fidgeting with the handles of the plastic bags.

"Ah it's always disturbing when considerably older people do that. But you wait until Booth sees you dressed like that, you looked smoking hot hun!" Angela teased knowing it made Brennan confused, although she couldn't understand why, I mean if she had Booth as her special FBI then they would have been married the guy by now, but Brennan was too oblivious to notice any interest he had ever showed in her.

There rest of the drive home was blessed by silence until the car halted outside Brennan's house.

"Here's your stop then sweetie" Angela got out of the car with Brennan and hugged her goodbye.

"Thanks Ange" Brennan smiled returning the hug.

"I'll pick you up at 1pm tomorrow okay? And whatever you do, don't let Booth see you before the party tomorrow" Angela broke the hug and patted Brennan on the shoulder before returning to the car and waving as she drove off.

Brennan took a deep breath in and walked up to her apartment when Angela's car was no longer in sight. _Why do I have a feeling this 'party' is going to change everything?_ She thought as she fell back on her bed and let her body sink into the soft yet thick mattress that she had took for granted for so long.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Ah I know a lot of people seem to be doing Christmas stories now.**

**I've had this in my mind for the past few days and I've only been interested in Bones fanfics since like 2 days ago.**

**I hope mine isn't too similar to anyone else's, I haven't had the chance to look at every Bones fanfics, there are so many!**

**I'm not very good at writing lots, so there will probably only be one more chapter, although I'll still be rattling my brains to come up with something good.**


	2. Are we there yet?

**Author notes:**

**It's very rare that I actually write up a story on an idea, and I am glad that I did this time.**

**Thank you for the reviews, you only realise how much they motivate a writer until you experience it yourself. Hopefully you guys won't be disappointed with this next chapter.**

_Beep, beep, beep. _The familiar noise drummed through Brennan's ears and she groggily lifted herself up out of bed and slammed her fist on the button of the alarm clock to make it hush from that infernal sound that always managed to ruin her dreams on a daily bases.

She rubbed her eyes rapidly when she caught a glimpse of the time displayed on the digital alarm.

"Ten o'clock…" she mumbled to herself. "Oh shit" She raced to the bathroom turned on the shower. Angela was picking her up at 12 so she only had two hours to get ready. Normally she could get ready within half hour for a normal day but this day she had to make an effort. Firstly she had to get showered, shave her legs, moisturize, curl her hair, apply make up, sort out what to put in her miniscule bag for the evening and squeeze into that outfit all within two hours.

Time flew by and whilst applying the finishing touches to her make up, she heard the screeching wheels of Angela's car as she pulled up into the drive way.

She opened the door to let Angela into her apartment, who was dressed as an angel. Her white dress stopped just above her knees, and it took the shape of her body unlike Brennan's where the bottom part was puffed out. She had three inch white heels on with little feathery wings strapped on either side. She also had a medium sized pair of soft feathery wings strapped on her back, and a fluffy white halo above her head.

"Wow Ange, you look amazing" Brennan smiled and greeted her best friend with a hug.

"Well it was either this or the typical angel ones that look like you're wearing your grandmas' curtains" she sniggered.

Brennan thought about it for a moment, and then a look of sheer horror appeared on her face as she imagined her dressed up like that. It was almost like giving Angela a nun costume to put on; it was never going to happen. "You definitely made the right choice then" was all she had to say.

"Sweetie I hoped we'd be leaving by now, what else do you need to do?" Angela sighed and crossed her arms while Brennan was dawdling around the room like she had all the time in the world.

"I need to choose carefully what to put in my purse… god these things can barely hold a cell phone" Brennan bit her lip and eyed the bag distastefully.

"Brennan dear this is a party, not work; all you need is a phone, keys to your apartment, perhaps some breath mints, perfume, emergency money and you're good to go" Angela grabbed the items off her table and stuffed them into the bag. She tilted her head and studied Brennan.

"Uh what's wrong... Do I have something on my face?" Brennan said when she saw Angela's eyes fixated on her. She trotted to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, pulling a confused look when she saw that there was nothing wrong.

Angela followed her to the bathroom, with her bag wide open, sifting through some of the make up she took out with her to parties incase she had to fix up in the bathrooms. She pulled out a pencil of white eyeliner and walked forwards Brennan.

"Why do I need that?" she questioned her friend's motives before allowing her to just get on with whatever fixing need to be made.

"It will go with your outfit, I mean hello 'winter wonderland' is the party and white says it all. I'm guessing you've never tried other shades apart from black, and now is the time to start adapting and making room for little changes" Angela explained, just finishing outlining the eye in white and making a little flick on either side. It outlined the thin line of black eyeliner and surprisingly to Brennan it looked rather good.

"Such a little change can do so much" Angela smiled as she stepped back to admire her work.

"Thanks" Brennan smiled faintly, and followed lead as Angela grabbed both of their purses, locked the door and made their way to the car. Angela's words of wisdom rang through her ears. Had she always been that stubborn to keep things as they were, scared that a change wouldn't ever be for the best? She considered her point, but allowing herself to accept changes with open arms is easier said than done.

After about twenty minutes of driving Angela spotted the destination which she had been given the address to. She had never seen it before but she surely was impressed. The building was in fact a massive hotel that looked glamorous on the outside, with a number of men dressed in uniform standing at the front. From what she could see, they would be having their party in the grand hall of the hotel, and judging by the size of the place this 'grand hall' would be immensely large. One of the men in uniform came up to the driver's window and offered to drive the car to the parking lot rather than having the women walk their way back. Angela handed over the keys and thanked him, making her way to the entrance with Brennan not too far behind her.

A pair of guards at the front opened the doors for the pair and bowed their head slightly. _I could get used to this _Angela thought, and thanked the both of them. They didn't have far to walk to find the hall since the place was streaming of people in costumes hovering inside the hall and around the corridor outside.

"We're later than I thought" Angela muttered, eyes darting around to see if she could find anyone, mainly Hodgins or Booth.

"Oh sorry" Brennan murmured not looking at Angela. There were so many people from the Jeffersonian there; she didn't even recognise half of them mainly because she spent her time in the lab, and there were much more people behind the scenes of the Jeffersonian than she had thought. Forgetting the people, she took the time to look upon the scene that she was entering.

The walls were a light blue colour and had white shaped borders along the bottom, a few inches tall which made it look like snow. _The hotel must have done all this just for the party tonight _she thought. There were paper snowflakes hung on the pure white ceiling and surprisingly it didn't look tacky like the paper snowflakes children usually make in school - It actually gave it the effect that it was snowing inside. There were many tables to one side of the room, dressed with white shimmering table clothes accompanied by heaps of plates full of a variety of foods ranging from sweet and savoury. There were chairs around the table and against the wall but there certainly wasn't enough for even half of the people there to sit down. There was also a DJ tucked away in the corner of the room which allowed the rest of the room to be used as a dance floor.

The white carpet was thick and it looked as if someone had sprinkled silvery glitter everywhere which gave it a nice effect. There were stands placed around the room that actually looked like mounds of snow, though it was probably made out of a light weight material that had been carved, covered in some sort of paint and sprinkled with white and pink glitter even though real snow doesn't sparkle like that. Also accompanied next to the stands were plastic candy canes that appeared to be around four foot tall, with massive red bows tied at the top. The strobe lights in the room shone on the plastic and it actually made the candy canes look edible.

"Hey Bren, lets make our entrance now" Angela whispered, which caught Brennan by surprise when she noticed how close she had been next to her and had not been aware of it, meaning she was off on 'planet Brennan' again.

With a deep breath, Brennan walked beside her best friend and had synchronized their footsteps. A lot of the people dancing had slowly stopped and just stared, a few of the men earning an impatient nudge in the ribs from their female dance partners.

Brennan noticed the many stares they received as they carried on walking, but she knew Angela was lapping up the attention and scarily enough it also made her feel somewhat good in a way too even though it was quite nerve wracking.

Booth was leaning against the wall sipping his glass of white bubbly wine when he noticed how drastically the atmosphere had changed, and his instincts kicked in to go over and find out what exactly it was.

Meanwhile Brennan and Angela had found hodgins and the pair were talking to him, well more so Angela who dived in for a hug and kiss from him.

"Joseph?" Angela smirked and raised one eyebrow. Indeed, Hodgins was wearing a Joseph outfit which was rather unexpected of him.

"If that's what you think of mine, then wait till you see Zacks" Hodgins laughed as he spotted Zack across the room in his reindeer costume talking to a young woman.

"Well you're from the same story right, Joseph and the angel, although it would have been more sense if you'd dressed as Mary…" Brennan started rambling, but only stopped when she saw Hodgins looking at her with a big smile

"I must say you look pretty hot tonight" He looked her up and down once more before averting his eyes quickly back to Angela incase she took it in the wrong way.

"Why thank you" Brennan stammered. She'd never received that sort of commentary from him before.

The trio were about to form a circle to engage conversation, with Brennan being more so at the back at that moment. Booth spotted her head since she was just behind Angela so he made his way across the floor to greet them.

"Speaking of hot, here comes your toy soldier" Angela winked and motioned Brennan to look her way by tilting her head slightly as a gesture.

There he was, walking towards them in what could be described as a toy soldier costume. He wore a long sleeved red shirt which took his chest shape. The shirt had thin gold lining going across the chest. He wore thin gold shoulder pads that were just the right size, since he didn't want overly large ones that made his shoulder look obscenely large and out of proportion. He wore white trousers as well as white gloves. His shoes were pure black and polished. He wasn't wearing the hat, which may have been a good choice since his hair was one of his best features. The man looked flawless; he seemed so perfect as if he was actually a toy soldier that had been created out of perfection.

Brennan was too busy studying his attire to tell Angela off who was ushering Hodgins to move over a few metres to let Brennan and Booth greet each other. She was also nosey and wanted to see his exact reaction.

Now that Angela and Hodgins had moved out of the way, Booth got his first glimpse of what Brennan was wearing, and there he was standing in front of her, speechless.

**Author Notes: **

**Heh decided to stop it there. I'm out for most of the day tomorrow but I'll be thinking of scenarios all day to see if I can make this story longer or if it is best left short and simple.**

**I've been playing the scenes out in my head, and I hope I have stayed in character.**

**Oh and hopefully the description of the place came out alright. I just imagined how my dream Christmas hall would look like and I came up with that.**

**=)**


	3. All eyes on Brennan

**Author Notes:**

**Once again, thank you very much for the reviews, and lets hope this scenario turns out somewhat decent.**

Booth was standing in front of Brennan, wandering eyes traveling to places they shouldn't be. His mouth had become as dry as a desert and a lump had formed in his throat.

Brennan was staring back just as much and effortlessly made any attempt to start a conversation.

"Well uhh...you look absolutely amazing" He didn't sound like his usual jokey self; he was talking as if he was dazed.

"Oh, thank you… you look pretty good yourself" Brennan stammered. She tried to choose the right choice of words without freaking him out since it wasn't 'normal' for _her _to describe him anything like 'amazingly attractive' or 'hot'.

Booth smiled at her attempt to compliment him, and pulled her in for a hug. Even though it was insisted to be a guy hug, this one for sure was more of an embrace in a way.

"Merry Christmas Bones" he whispered into her ear as their cheeks touched.

"Merry Christmas to you too Booth" she closed her eyes and smiled, not wanting his warm touch to leave her. They both soon realized their 'guy hug' went on a bit longer than usual; and pulled away wondering what to say next.

At that moment; Cam had come over with Dr Sweets and Zack; who didn't seem to have hit off well with the woman possibly because of his ridiculous reindeer suit.

"Merry Christmas" they all chimed, though Booth was snorting with laughter at Dr Sweet's costume. Brennan had only just realised that he was wearing a snowman outfit with only his head visible whilst Zack looked like a lanky reindeer, and she just couldn't decide whose was worse.

However, Cam looked decent dressed as an elf. She had a knee high green dress on with slits in it, green heels and a green hat but without the elf ears.

Booth caught Dr Sweets eyes fixated on Brennan, and he felt himself feeling a bit angry for some reason. His eyes locked onto Dr Sweets and as soon as he saw Booths intense glare he took a step or two backwards, announced that he had just seen someone he had to talk to, and took off into the crowd. He usually found it humorous within their therapy sessions but this time Booths eyes looked like they could have burned through Sweets' skin.

The little group dispersed as people went off to mingle with other people and do other things, leaving Booth still standing with Brennan. He opened his mouth partially as he was just about to say something when he was rudely interrupted by a young man who had made his way over with two wine glasses in hand, offering one to Brennan. He stood rather close to her and she had no other choice than to accept the wine that he had kindly brought to her.

"You look exceptionally beautiful Dr Brennan" he beamed as he gave her the glass, making their hands touch. He was completely ignorant to Booths existence, whom was standing not too far away, frowning upon his intrusion.

"Oh. Thank you" She replied rather bluntly. "I've never seen you working at the Jeffersonian before?" she enquired.

"I'm more of a 'behind the scenes' person" He explained only to receive an "oh" from her. He guessed it was only true what the other workers had said about her being only interested in work and not enjoying much social interaction like this.

"How about we dance?" Although it was more like of a fact than an offer as he grabbed the wine glass from her hand which she had not drunk from, and turned round to ask Booth to hold their drinks. '_Oh __**now**__ he acknowledges me' _Booth grunted.

The man grabbed one of Brennan's hands and led her as far away from Booth as he possibly could. They stopped as they were at the front of the DJ's section, and they started dancing. The man was pushing his luck as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. This contact made her feel extremely uncomfortable and she tried to pull away only for him to hold her stiffly by her arms. Booth had followed them however keeping his distance, and when he saw Brennan's face had turned into a frown and the mans hands gripping onto her arms rather roughly, he gave the wine glasses to the person closest to him and stormed through the crowd to get to her. Actions were better than words; and without saying an thing, he grabbed the mans wrists and forced his hands off of her partially hoping he had crushed them in the mean time.

"When a lady declines, be a gentleman and let her" he snarled at the man who panicked since his personal space was being invaded by a very angry and forceful man. He gulped then tried to straighten himself which didn't really work since Booth was taller than him.

"You're invading my personal space" he snapped although a sense of fear was still on show in his voice.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you invaded Bones' space" Booth barked at the man, only a few inches away from his face. He was so angry that his face had a tinge of red to it and his jaw was locked solid into place as his teeth were grit. Obviously scared, the man had to think of an excuse to make a swift exit from the scene, therefore saying that his friends were calling him and that was why he had to leave. Even with his back turned and fast walk to get away, he could feel Booths glare pierce through his back like daggers.

Once he was out of sight, Booth turned round to a bewildered Brennan and focused on the paleness outlined in red on her arms where the man had held onto her. Unknowingly, he reached out to one of her arms and traced his fingers along the marks as if he could some how magically make them disappear.

"Does it hurt?" he was clearly pissed off but Brennan noticed that as soon as he looked at her, his burning eyes simmered down into a sympathetic and concerned look.

"Not too much. He only held on hard enough to deprive the tissue of oxygen for a few seconds, but it should regain its normal colour within a few minutes" she explained.

Going all anthropological on him was a sign she was fine and wasn't shaken up over the incident which made him feel at ease. He took his hand off of her arm when the man he had asked to hold the drinks came over and handed them back. Brennan was about to take hers and take her first sip of wine for the day only to see Booth pour the liquid out of both of the glasses into a nearby bin hidden behind some of the white stands (as to not disturb the whole Christmas theme).

"Booth! I was going to drink that" Brennan exclaimed, mouth wide open and eyebrows upturned as she wondered what the hell had provoked him to do that.

"Bones..." He began to explain, moving himself closer to her so that he could talk within whisper range. " we are at a party, full of colleagues right… but they are still human like any other man or woman we deal with in crime scenes, and a glass of bubbly is a great way to disguise pills" He explained slowly, hoping that she would catch onto it rather than having to say the word directly and scare her. All she could say was "'oh" as she clocked on to what he was talking about.

"Come on, lets get you something to drink, fresh from the bottle" He motioned her to follow him to the tables lined up where many unopened wine bottles were still placed. He wanted to be sure that no one could slip anything into her drink.

**Author Notes:**

**Pretty short chapter here, not too much involvement, but its progressing, and I have good ideas for the next chapter ;)**


	4. Santa Baby

**Author Notes:**

**I thought this would just be a one shot or something but I think there is no need to rush it through right? It makes it seem like some pretty lengthy party but the more detail the better =)**

**

* * *

  
**

Brennan and Booth were standing by the table sipping on their own glasses of wine when a platinum blonde in a very short and sparkly dress came up to him, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling seductively. He moved the glass from his lips and sighed whilst he waited for her to say something.

"Where've you been hiding?" She reached out and grabbed his arm, tracing circles whilst gazing into his eyes and biting her tongue.

"Away from you" he muttered and raised his eyebrows. He hated being treated like this although it was flattering for most he knew there was only one thing she wanted. It made him sick when woman degraded themselves like that. He classed Bones as a real woman, and that real woman just snorted whilst trying to contain her laughter at his remark. This made Booth let out a chuckle while the platinum blonde glared at Brennan. The woman let out a "hmph" and turned her back to her. "Playing hard to get? We'll discuss this later, see you soon" The platinum blonde winked at him and took off in a stride hoping that he'd watch her as she walked away.

"I can't believe she works here" Brennan scoffed in disgust.

"Ah she might not. Probably one of the employees wives" he shuddered at the thought of any of their lot being involved with someone like her.

There pair decided it was time to eat, picking up a paper plate each and piling it with as much food as possible. They were going to sit down until they noticed someone had moved all of the chairs in front of the DJ's box. Angela and Hodgins had come over for a chat after they had spent quite some time dancing and needed a break.

"Seeley!" a man on one of the chairs stood up and waved at him to come over.

"Hey" He grinned. He had worked with the man a few years ago and was surprised to see him. _He must have hooked up with one of the secretaries or something _he thought. He put his half eaten plate of food back on the side table and walked over to talk to his friend as they had some catching up to be done. Brennan watched as he walked away, only looking away when Angela stood in front of her.

"Sooo, how has it been so far?" Angela beamed.

"Alright so far. Some man wanted to dance but he was getting too personal, that was until Booth came over and scared the guy away" Brennan answered as if she had been asked to explain something scientifically

"Booth was jealous eh?" Angela giggled .

"No. The guy was practically digging his fingers into my arms. Booth just did what he usually does" Brennan exclaimed.

Angela sighed. _Why does Brennan have to be so logical all the time, its good to want the hardcore evidence but it's not healthy for everything. _Hodgins shook his head; he knew that Angela was still contemplating other ways since almost all she talked about today was Booth and Brennan.

The DJ turned on the microphone and stood high on his stand to attract everyone's attention.

"We have a brave one who wants to karaoke"" His deep voice echoed around the room. A woman stood on a small stage at the front and grinned as everyone clapped to encourage her on.

It was the same woman that had attempted to flirt with Booth not too long ago.

The music started and the woman shook her hips to the beat that everyone knew was 'Santa Baby'. The crowd clapped their hands again as she started singing although her voice sounded forced.

"Santa baby  
A 54-convertable too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight"

"Wow what a song to choose" Angela muttered as she stood next to Hodgins and Brennan who were watching, clearly un-entertained.

They watched as the woman got to the second verse;

"Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you'll check out my Christmas list"

She walked slowly and seductively over to Booth who was sitting on the chair with his friend. All the men around him egged him on which made it worse if he pushed her away since he was very respectful to women.

Brennan and Hodgins stood there from far away, jaws nearly touching the floor.

Angela shook her head. She knew Booth was in a sticky situation and needed to solve it fast without Brennan getting let down even though she knew the woaman wouldn't admit to having any feelings towards Booth.

"Sweetie, you'd best get up there or he's going to get a lap dance from some tart" Angela gave Brennan an intense look, and she knew she had to do it even though it was completely not like her.

In a matter of seconds, she stormed her way over to the stage and requested a microphone from the DJ who felt obliged to have another woman volunteer to put on a smoking show.

"Santa baby I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight"

Everyone turned to see the mystery woman who sang into the other microphone. This was only the second time that the team had seen her sing, but this time her voice was much lower and intense.

The platinum blonde saw this as a threat and immediately claimed the next verse;

"Santa honey  
One little thing I really need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight"

The woman had her leg against his and she reached out to touch his face even when he tried to decline.

"Damn this is intense" Hodgins muttered under his breath as he watched the two. He immediately got a playful slap around the back of the head by Angela who rolled her eyes.

"Come on Bren, kick her ass!" She shouted out loud which earned her quite a few glances.

However she thought didn't seem to mind for it looked like Brennan must have heard what she said when she saw a devious smirk grace her lips.

Brennan was facing the platinum blonde who was attempting to appear intimidating only to be pushed rather forcefully out of the way.

"Santa cutie  
Fill my stocking with a duplex and cheques  
Sign your X on the line  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight"

She hated to do this, but she and Booth clearly wanted the woman to back off, therefore standing besides his chair and putting one heel upon the arm rest which showed just how long and well structured her legs were. She stroked his hair at the end of her line and smiled deviously at the platinum blonde who was quite taken back.

Booth himself was certainly surprised, but he had to admit it was extremely sexy.

However the woman was determined to turn the tables and carried on;

"Come and trim my Christmas tree  
with some decorations bought from Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Lets see if you believe in me"

She swirled around the chair and leaned over to kiss him. Big mistake. Brennan could feel her blood boiling over. Booth was only being a gentleman not to push the platinum blonde woman on the floor, and she was taking advantage off this.

"Santa baby  
Forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean on the phone  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight"

Brennan sang, grabbing the woman's chin and forcefully moving it to turn away from facing Booth.

"You go girl!" Angela screamed out and clapped eagerly. No one else was clapping, so she nudged Hogdins who immediately got the message and clapped as loud as he could. They noticed other people in the crowd clap too, as well as Dr Sweets, Cam and Zack.

The platinum blonde was extremely angry with Brennan and the crowd, and stuck her fist out in hope to hit Brennan square in the face when Booth grabbed Brennan by the waist and pulled her towards him.

The woman's fist only came into contact with the air, and was pissed to find that he had chosen _her _over him. She decided he wasn't good enough after all, and set off to find another man she could bedazzle with that short silvery dress.

The crowd clapped and the cheering was run by Angela who was about to make her way over until she realised their awkward situation. Booth had pulled Brennan towards him extremely quickly to escape the hit, whilst he was sitting down, meaning Brennan had been pulled from behind and found herself sitting in his lap sideways with his arms around her waist and her legs hanging down on one of his legs.

"Uh.. hey Bones" were the only words he could manage to get out.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Cliff hanger =)**

**I know its slightly unlike Brennan isnt it. But i could sort of see it happening. With a lot of extreme tension and denying in the next chapter.  
**

**Hopefully that was somewhat entertaining and easy to picture.**

**I've finished 2 chapters in one day, yay**

**But now I lack inspiration so perhaps the next chapter will be the end.**


	5. Lets forget this

**Author Notes: **

**Once again, thanks to those who reviewed. Third update today, damn I have spare time.**

**This is the shortest chapter but I have to get this out of the way.**

**

* * *

  
**

He flashed his usual charming smile, hoping she wouldn't punch him into next year for touching her like that even though it was unintentional and for a good cause.

Brennan was now completely flushed in the face. There were many eyes still watching the pair and he was still holding onto her meaning she had no where to run. The only thing she could do was get up and hope he wouldn't keep her there which he has no motive to do so.

She could feel her face burning up as if it were on fire; she needed to get away from everyone who was sniggering. In a scramble, she shot up out of his lap; his hands freeing her since he was surprised at her action, and she ran to the women's toilets as fast as she could.

"What a way to get rejected" a man sitting nearby within hearing range of Booth sighed.

He had heard what he said but had decided to ignore it, looking straight ahead and was clearly embarrassed as a flush of pink tinted his cheeks.

Angela was also truly gutted with the situation and made her way to the toilets, leaving Hodgins to stand alone with for a while.

Angela opened the toilet door revealing Brennan who had her head leant over the sink with both palms pressing firmly down on the counter. Her cheeks were still inflamed and her mascara was slightly dripping from her attempt to cool down by repeatedly washing her face.

"Sweetie, what happened" Angela stood by the door unsure if Brennan had noticed that she was standing there.

"You know" She replied, not even looking at her friend.

"That's not what I mean. I mean what happened in 'here'" Angela pointed to her head, making it now obvious that she wanted to know why Brennan reacted in that way.

"I... I don't know, I can't explain it" she stammered.

Angela walked over to her and decided to give her a hug. She noticed her make up was a bit butchered so she got the tools from her purse and re-applied it for Brennan.

"You know, what you did out there was just…" The whole scene replayed in Angela's mind and she let out a laugh, unable to think of what words to describe the whole fiasco.

"What. Why are you laughing" Brennan enquired, looking somewhat hurt. She was in a state and her best friend was laughing at her.

"I mean it was totally unexpected. But I'm glad I pushed you to do it" Angela explained.

"And it was just a favour anyway. More like a personal favour than a work favour, 'cos you know, that's what partners do right?" Brennan mumbled, unsure of herself.

She received a sigh from Angela and this worried her.

"Well Booth probably doesn't see it like that. He's going to want to talk to you about this" Angela hugged her friend once more in an attempt to convince her that it was going to be fine. She made her way to the exit when Brennan rushed after her and latched onto her arm.

"Well he's only going to talk about it when we're alone right? So that's where you come in Ange".

Angela regretted ever saying that last line. Now that Brennan knew it was a matter that Booth was going to push away, she was trying to run away from the conflict.

She knew Brennan was one who would rather push something away rather than feel the emotions that she was scared of, but she was convinced it was time that she learned to deal with it, and although it hurt her to leave her friend in this situation, she had to decline being used as a diversion so that the man wouldn't come over and talk things through.

To Brennan's surprise, Angela had walked off and made her way back to Hodgins. She saw Booth had locked onto her and in a desperate attempt to avoid him, she rushed over to the nearest person she knew, Dr Sweets.

Booth had got up out of the chair only to see Brennan now engaging in a conversation with Dr Sweets of all people. He knew what she was up to, and decided to get out of her sight by standing just outside in the corridor.

"So how did it feel" Dr Sweets asked with a mischervious grin on his face.

"I beg your pardon?" Brennan stuttered.

"Oh come on, practically everyone saw what happened out there" Dr Sweets sighed and shook his head. Although it was Christmas and they were at a party, he felt he had to attempt to lecture her psychologically.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She growled and stormed off before he could let out another word. She hadn't seen where Booth had gone off to but she frankly didn't care, he was the last person she wanted to talk to. She made her way out into the open corridor that was not occupied; well at least she didn't think it was occupied.

"Bones…" she heard the exact voice she didn't want to hear, and immediately froze in place, feeling goose bumps arise on her skin. He went to reach out for her arm but she took a few steps back with a bewildered look.

"Look I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help... look at it this way, you done a favour for me and I returned the favour by saving your pretty face from getting hit" he whispered as he walked slowly towards her.

"I guess that makes sense" She muttered. _Oh god he's walking towards me. Why am I suddenly burning up again. _She touched her cheek and felt the radiation beaming onto her hand.

"So let's forget this happened right Bones?" Booth attempted to sound cheery and normal to Brennan but it hurt him. He had to act like it didn't bother him, as if the chance of them to extend their relationship had never happened.

"Yeah" She muttered and bit her lip wondering what to do next. She felt slightly saddened that he had thought of to just be forgotten but she was somewhat relieved that she didn't have to explain herself.

They both walked back into the hall along side each other without saying a word.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I cut it off again =D**

**And I think the next chapter will be the final.**

**I've been prolonging it haven't I, but not as much as the producers have prolonged B&B, that's just madness.**

**Anyhoo, this chapter was extremely short but I decided to cut it here and get the next and final scene for the final that will probably be posted within the next 24 hours.**


	6. Joint Wish

**Author Notes:**

**Last chapter here. And I hope not to disappoint you too much.**

When the pair re-entered the room, the music was back on and nearly everyone rushed over to dance. Angela had spotted them walking back in as if nothing happened; and asked them to join her and Hodgins to dance. As the music started, they realised it was a more modern day version of "Let it snow".

"Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"

Angela grabbed Brennan by the arm and danced with her whilst Booth looked mortified having to dance with Hodgins even though they didn't have to hold onto each other.

Angela thought this was a good time to try and pry some information out of Brennan.

"Sweetie, what did you tell him" She whispered into her ear.

"He just said we should forget about it. We're only work partners…" Brennan replied with a hint of disappointment visible in her tone.

Angela was about to reply when it was time to swap partners meaning she was now with Booth.

"It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've bought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"

She had a grin plastered on her face which made him feel pretty uncomfortable.

"I bet you enjoyed that" she laughed and gave him a playful wink

"Not really, Hodgins…" Booth grumbled but was only interrupted by Angela.

"Not that; Brennan" She raised her eyebrows finding it hard to believe that he could just throw that scene away in the back of his mind like it wasn't even important.

He had a lump in his throat and tried to clear his throat as he was about to reply only to find that the verse of the song had finished and that they were swapping partners again.

When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

The pace of the song was much slower at this point and all the other couples were dancing pretty close like it used to be in traditional dancing. Brennan was spun round by Hodgins and passed over to Booth who had a firm grip on her hand and pulled her towards him. He had one hand around her waist and the other holding her hand. Naturally, she put her free hand on his shoulder and swayed slowly to the music.

She felt an immediate warmth emit from his body, sending a chill down her spin and provoking another blush to form across her cheeks. He started to lean his head in closer when there was a sudden bang which made him jump to his senses. It was expected to be an attack but to their surprise the pair looked up and saw small pieces of white flakes falling from the ceiling which must have been planned when the song was put on.

The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

The song ended and they were so caught up they didn't even notice; that was until they heard someone let out a loud and abrupt cough to get their attention. Of course it was Angela who was standing there grinning like a kid who had just been given a bowlful of candy.

"The photographer's here, lets get our pictures done" she beamed and grabbed Brennan's arm, hoping that the two men would follow them.

"Wha- wait we have a photographer?" Brennan stuttered.

"Oh come on its normal; its like a memento, you know like you did in high school with prom" Angela rolled her eyes.

"I've never been to a prom" Brennan muttered.

"Who's first then?" The old man with the old fashioned camera choked.

Angela volunteered for herself and Hodgins to go up onto the photo stand which had a white back ground drop, fake snow and a candy cane prop. They tried a variety of poses and it ended up turning into more like a photo shoot; Angela was a natural.

Once they had finished on the stand, the nerves started to hit Booth.

"Hey uh Bones, you sure you want to do this?" she whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes for a second trying to block out in her mind on how close he was. He made her feel weak at the knees.

"Might as well" she replied and made her way to the stand, followed closely by Booth. They stood there like two planks of wood, not really connecting with each other and looking away when their wandering eyes were caught by the other.

"Oh come on, you two are as stiff as a board, loosen up a little and use the props" the old man said in a raspy voice. The old man clearly had a cold and he wanted to get these pictures taken as quickly as possible.

It was an embarrassment to the both of them, so Brennan took the initiative and leaned one arm against the tall candy cane and the other hand perched loosely on her hip. Booth knew the man wanted him close in the picture, and hoped Brennan wouldn't assault him for getting too close. He snuck one arm around her waist and the other holding the top of the candy cane; both freezing still and not wanting to move.

"There's our shot!" The old man shouted with joy and then proceeded into a coughing fit making the two smirk. _Click _the photo was taken and within a minute the image was given to them on a card and was now visible. Booth took the picture from the man but Brennan wanted to see it first.

"Booth let me see!" She raised her voice, suddenly getting frustrated when he held it high in the air as to purposely hide it from her. She stood on her tip toes but it still wasn't enough to get hold of the picture. He thought it would be funny to run off with it so she chased him until he stopped in a corner of the room and looked at the picture himself for the first time. She caught up with him with a few seconds delay due to her heels, and made a dive to get the picture from his hand only to have him hold it high in the air again. However she landed right into him and knocked them both down on the floor; with her on top. He still had the photo held within his hand in a firm grip and chuckled, avoiding the second awkward situation of the night.

Suddenly without a second of realisation, Brennan's expression on her face changed, and she moved her head closer towards his; parting her lips slightly. His heart was beating like crazy for they were now only a few centimetres apart. Within a split second she grabbed the photo out of his hand which had lost all grip to it, and got herself up off of him with a smirk on her face. "_Oh I am good!" _she thought to herself and let out a chuckle, walking away, leaving the bewildered man to lift himself up off the floor.

"_So that's how she wants to play things huh?" _Booth thought to himself as he pulled himself together and lifted himself off the ground. He stalked over to where she was and spun her round to face him with a force. He looked pretty pissed off and Brennan could feel herself getting nervous. Without a word, he slowly moved one hand up to her cheek and lifted her face up slightly as his lips crashed onto hers. She half wanted this but her mind was telling her that it was just a way of getting his own back. She pushed him away from her and stormed out of the hall leaving him to stand there feeling completely rejected.

"What happened?" Angela asked although it seemed like a silly question to ask considering she had witnessed the whole mishap. She wasn't her usual perky self; a tone of sympathy shone in her voice when she saw how hurt he looked.

Booth let out a sigh and put one of his hands on his forehead and lightly massaged his head that had a million thoughts clashing per second. "I shouldn't have done that" he muttered and looked at Angela who placed one hand on his shoulder to express her sympathy.

"Look, I think it gave her the wrong impression… now go after her!"

"Thanks Angela"

"Hey, I'm not dressed up as an angel for nothing!" She laughed and earned a faint smile from him as he set off to catch up with Brennan.

Seeing as she wasn't out in any of the hallways she must have been outside. He jogged out into the open and there was still no sign of her. He searched frantically up and down the streets until he came across a small park not far from the car park. The grass was completely covered with crisp white snow freezing every single blade underneath it. On a bench by the pathway sat a thin figure shivering as a sudden outburst of snow floated from the sky.

Booth quietly walked over to the bench and sat himself down on the opposite end of it.

"What do you want" Brennan muttered coldly.

"Bones, what is your problem" he replied in an annoyed tone.

"You only kissed me for your sick amusement in a 'game'" she shouted and looked him in the eye while tears welled up in her eyes.

"That was just an excuse" he blurted out. The turn out could go either way but he felt like he had to justify his answer or she would hold it against him forever.

"What?" she replied in a hoarse voice.

He moved himself along the bench and put his arm around her to shield her from the cold.

"What is your definition of love?" Brennan she gazed up at the snow that fell upon them bit her lip in awaiting for his response.

Booth was taken back by her question but decided to use it as a discreet opportunity to tell her how he felt.

"Love is when you feel like your life is incomplete without this person. You'd do anything just to keep this person with you even if that means defying law, psychics, beliefs, whatever it may be. And when you talk to them, you forget everything else around you in the world and for that split second it's just you and them; and you feel like no other person or an object could beat this happiness shared between you" Booth replied in a whisper and reached his hand out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ears. Deep oceanic blue eyes met warm chocolate brown eyes. "Then I think I may be in love" Brennan replied, eyes fixated upon his as for about the third time of the day she felt herself blushing.

A smile lit up his face. "Well I know I am" he whispered and put both his arms around her as she turned her body to face his. He lowered his head towards hers, and she closed the gap between their lips. She could feel her lips melting into his and she never wanted it to end.

For the first time in her life, Brennan felt love. Of course she knew her parents had loved her when she was a child and she loved them back, but this was another type of love. She had previous partners but they were only to satisfy her needs and she had accepted the fact that it was just lust and nothing more. But with Booth she felt so many emotions at once she couldn't just simply pin point one word to describe it.

Booth pulled away from the kiss even though he didn't want to and brushed his hand over her left cheek. "You know, this is exactly what I wished for this Christmas" he smiled.

"Booth, you know wishes are just a way to try and bring false hope, they have no effect with life's outcomes" She stated and was about to carry on until she saw him roll his eyes and smile in disbelief.

"Sorry" she laughed.

"Ah no worries, sometimes I like it when you go all anthropological on me" he laughed and gave her a playful nudge.

"Either way, even though it is just childish, I myself wished for you this Christmas" she let out a nervous laugh, her cheeks still tinted pink. Booth couldn't help but smile when he heard this. He had finally got her to open up her feelings and he was very blessed that he was the one she had chosen to share everything with. For the first time in ages Booth knew that he had the right woman for his life and he was willing to do all he could in his power to keep it like this.

"I guess we should get back to celebrate what's left of Christmas, plus you need to warm up; it's freezing out here" The pair stood up from the bench and were about to walk when Booth held out his hand. Brennan felt a rush of warmth fill her heart as she placed her hand in his as they enjoyed a slow walk back; hand in hand.

Now when they introduced themselves to future victims and officers in work, they could now say they were 'partners' and claim every definition for it.

**Author Notes:**

**Pretty cheesy isn't it. Thank you for the support I have received whilst writing this, and thank you for any future reviews that I may receive.**

**It's sort of sad to see a story end; but I can assure you that I will hope to write another Bones fanfic in the future. **


End file.
